Road Trip
by paper jam
Summary: A road trip? Someone anonymously sends out invites to people living in different parts of the globe, and one by one, they are forced to accept through a process called blackmail. As it starts, sparks fly. [AU]
1. Prologue

**Title: **Road Trip

**Authoress: **Crayon Eater Aya

**Full Summary: **Road: a long surfaced route broad enough for vehicles to be driven on it. Trip: a journey of relatively short duration, especially to a place and back again, usually for a specific purpose such as a holiday or business meeting. Road Trip: an amusing experience wherein characters fall in love and have unimaginable fun.

**Featured Summary**: A road trip? Someone anonymously sends out invites to people living in different parts of the globe, and one by one, they are forced to accept through a process called blackmail. As it starts, sparks fly. 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Card Captor Sakura… heartbreaking isn't it?

**Notes: **After agonizing on whose point of view I would start the story with, I decided to view the situation through Syaoran's eyes. After all, his reaction would be most amusing, don't you think? Oh and by the way, this is an alternate universe story.

**PROLOGUE**

He woke up slowly, vaguely distinguishing where he was through the darkness. The 19 year old struggled out of his silk blankets and got off the bed, stumbling towards the door of his balcony. He rubbed his eyes unconsciously as his free hand opened the curtains causing the glare of the sun to blind his ocher eyes. He mumbled curses as he turned away from the balcony and idly walked to his laptop.

He plopped down on his computer chair as he turned on the laptop and proceeded to check his e-mail account. Scratching his messy chocolate hair he opened his account and looked uninterested with only one e-mail stored in his inbox.

The handsome man raised an eyebrow as he noticed that the sender was anonymous with no subject as well. He yawned as he opened the mail, his eyes reading it silently.

_Salutations Li Xiao Lang!_

_You have been invited to a road trip that would take place in Japan. This will take place four days from now and our company wishes you would accept._

He was about to delete the said mail but the following sentences caught his eyes.

_If you don't accept however, we would be forced to take drastic measures. We know what really happened at that gay bar sir and we are not afraid to use it against you. If you want to keep this secret safe, accept the invitation and be at Japan Airlines on Friday. We will assign someone to pick you up. If you do not arrive by Friday we will distribute the videos to your company's business partners and sponsors._

_Thank you for your cooperation, Future Li Clan Leader and don't try to wiggle your way out of this one. Your future is in our hands, we are not troubled by blackmailing you. Once again, thank you and good day. (Be there by Friday or you're ruined)._

Syaoran's eyes widened and his skin visibly paled. 'How do they know what happened there?'

He gulped as sweatdrops rolled down his face. He tugged at the collar of his pajamas while standing up. Various emotions flashed in his amber eyes. It was then that he decided. A little road trip won't change anything, right?

* * *

And now here he was, standing in front of Tokyo Tower thanks to the assistance of a very scary man dressed in a pure black suit. He gripped the handle of his suitcase in one hand while his other hand was toying with the strap of his messenger bag containing his beloved laptop.

He looked around and sighed. Suddenly something crashed into him earning an incoherent sound from his lips. He landed on the ground, the object that crashed into him positioned awkwardly in his arms. He closed his eyes as he felt the pain of the accident.

"Itai…" she muttered.

He opened his eyes and found himself staring at a head of auburn hair. He felt his eye twitch as he realized what crashed into him and what position they were in now.

"Get off me you clumsy little--"

The girl raised her head and bright green eyes met dark amber ones.

"Sakura?"

* * *

**Notes**: Hehehe! I was supposed to stop writing when Syaoran received the e-mail but this was more fun! Read & Review! 


	2. A Big Reunion

I've had this chapter swirling in my head for the past couple of months! God I missed this! It's just that I've been very busy… and with my added responsibility of being a staff member (I edit, proofread and do quality checking) of a manga scanlation group, I'll be even busier! _–blanches-_ My mom dragged me to church for the Nine Mornings mass so I think I'm updating because I'm inspired by the holy spirit… o.O… I wish I could complete the Nine Mornings though… too bad I didn't attend the first and second masses… There's this legend that if you complete the nine mornings, your wish would come true! _–wants to know if it's true_- Ah anyway, here's Chapter One of Road Trip!

Oh and question, what do you guys use (and think is better)? LiveJournal, Blogger or Xanga?

* * *

**Chapter I: **A Big Reunion 

"This is such a waste of time"

"Shut up and get a move on Hiiragizawa, you're thrilled about this road trip and you know it"

"I unconditionally forgive you for being jealous Daidouji-san"

"Excuse me?"

The people waiting for their luggage turned to look at the loud bickering couple approaching them. The man was quite tall, with broad shoulders and a slim waist. His glasses hid his eyes from sight as it reflected the glare of the sun. The woman beside him was almost as tall as he was and possessed unbelievably perfect proportions. The woman's eyes were hidden behind blue-tinted sunglasses. The people watched as nimble fingers tugged forcefully at the short ponytail.

"I am not jealous of your 'aristocratic' features and I never will. Don't be so stuck-up."

The man slid a calloused hand behind his neck and rubbed a certain spot to soothe the pain. He looked at the woman beside him and grinned at her. She merely rolled her eyes. Upon arriving at the baggage area, he quickly snatched a large-sized suitcase with the initials _T.D. _embossed at the lower right corner. He glanced at the woman beside him, her arm was still outstretched towards the conveyor belt and she was wearing a disgruntled expression. He smirked as he picked up his own suitcase, which was somewhat smaller than hers, before proceeding to the exit. As the couple exited the terminal, one much happier than the other, big, bright letters passed through the electronic message board above them.

"_Passengers of Flight 198 from England; Welcome to Japan!"_

As soon as they exited the terminal, blinding camera flashes and indistinct questions assaulted them both. In the flurry of events, her sunglasses fell off revealing swirling pools of mauve. She mentally cursed herself for not bringing her bodyguards along.

"_Tomoyo-san, what brings you back in Japan?"_

"_Hiiragizawa-san! It's been seven years since you last stepped foot in Japan! How does it feel to be back?"_

"_What brings you **both** here? Is it a mere coincidence or something more?"_

She unconsciously grabbed the closest thing to her and tightened her hold on it. Warmth surged through her veins as the hand she involuntarily held on to gave a reassuring squeeze. She quickly snapped her gaze to the owner of the hand and blanched. Eriol smiled before mouthing the word that would save them both from this disaster… '_Run'_

Adrenaline pumped through them as they ran away from all the reporters. Finally gaining some distance, they both laughed, not at all noticing the couple in front of them. Noticing the duo on the floor at last, Eriol's eyes visibly widened before he forced himself and his companion to stop. Stopping mere centimeters from the other couple, they fell to the ground on their butts. Their suitcases were discarded on the floor carelessly. Four pairs of bewildered eyes stared at each other. They seemed to be in another world, not even noticing that the media was having a field day. All reporters were grinning as they aired the hottest and latest news for all of Japan to know.

"_When they make a comeback, they sure come back with a bang! Former child stars, Syaoran Li, Sakura Kinomoto, Eriol Hiiragizawa and Tomoyo Daidouji have been spotted at the Japan Airlines Airport! A planned meeting or just a coincidence? Stay tuned to find out!"_

And as the reporters turned back to interview the four stars, astonishment passed through them as the four stars that were there on the floor were no more. Not even a trace. Minutes passed and reporters searching every nook and cranny of the airport for the stars were left disappointed. One of the cameramen rewound his tape and played it again, hoping that it would give some clue as to where to find the stars. He waited for a few minutes and almost jumped out of his sitting position as he spotted an inconceivable blur pass by before the four stars disappeared… He scratched his head while playing that certain bit repeatedly. And on the eighth repeat, he could finally make out what the blur had said... growled, even.

"_Damn gaki!"_

_

* * *

_

Gurla: It's short, I know. _–runs away-_

Evil Gurla: Damn! It's good to be back!

Syaoran: It sure is!

Evil Gurla: Shut up gay boy!

Syaoran: o.O

Gurla: _-sweatdrops-_ read and review!


End file.
